1. Field
The following description relates to a multi-core system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for effectively routing data among multiple cores included in the multi-core system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A direct memory access (hereinafter, referred to as DMA) controller may be used to perform data transfer from a memory to a peripheral device or from a peripheral device to a memory, independent of the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer system. In general, according to the DMA controller, predetermined data may be directed to be transferred from a source location to a destination location. However, when the DMA controller is used in a multi-core environment to transfer data between the cores, the DMA controller needs to be provided in plural. This plurality may complicate the bus system architecture between the cores. In addition, in order to change a data transfer path in a bus system between the cores, an additional operating system is needed.